


Sea Dragons Three

by TereziMakara



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Alternate Universe Exchange, F/M, Fanart, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 10:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15884016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TereziMakara/pseuds/TereziMakara
Summary: Brought together by the seas, tails and hearts entwined.





	Sea Dragons Three

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DuaeCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuaeCat/gifts).



_I've never felt so wide awake_  
_'Cause I'm wonderstruck_  
_I love how you take my breath away_  
_I'm thunderstruck_

**Author's Note:**

> I love these three so much, and I had so much fun with this AU and looking up and researching various sea life! I hope you enjoy this as well! :D
> 
> The title comes from the _dragon_ theme I discovered each of their aquatic halves have!:  
>  Pidge is based off of a leafy seadragon; Shiro is based off of butterfly koi, which are also known as dragon carp; and Keith is based off of a dragon scale crowntail betta fish!  
> I'd decided on leafy seadragon, koi, and betta initially, and then when I went researching and looking for references, I discovered there's this dragon motif among all three of them, which I thought was pretty neat! :D
> 
> But yeah! This was so much fun to do, and I really hope you like it! <3
> 
> Also on: [tumblr](https://pyropelove413.tumblr.com/post/178158307836/shkidge-mermaid-au-created-for-the-au-exchange)
> 
> Lyrics from _Thunderstruck_ by Owl City.


End file.
